


Certain Serpents

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kisses, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ailicec is frightened after King Kooh's pet cobra slithers into her chamber. She discovers something more terrifying before King Kooh attacks her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Serpents

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Ailicec smiled in Repsaj’s arms as she sat on their bed. She kissed him on the lips. ‘’You’ll always protect me, my spouse. Your brother isn’t here. His pet cobra isn’t near our bed again.’’ Ailicec saw the doorway and shrieked.

A cobra slithered to the bed.

Repsaj’s eye widened. He never released Ailicec. Repsaj viewed tears running down her face. ‘’I’ll protect you, Ailicec,’’ he said. Repsaj heard Ailicec as she sobbed uncontrollably. He began to frown at the cobra. 

King Kooh ran into the chamber. A scowl formed on his face. His eyes settled on Ailicec for a few moments. ‘’You’re too loud, Ailicec,’’ King Kooh said.

Repsaj scowled. ‘’You snake! Depart! Take King Kooh with you!’’ he said. Repsaj viewed King Kooh rolling his eyes. He continued to scowl.

King Kooh saw the cobra as it approached him. ‘’You slithered out of my chamber again.’’ He departed with it. 

Repsaj kissed Ailicec. ‘’The snakes are gone,’’ he said. He still embraced Ailicec as she fell asleep.

Many hours went by before Ailicec opened her eyes. *I’m hungry* she thought. She was still in Repsaj’s arms. Ailicec smiled at Repsaj and got out of bed. She stepped out of her chamber. She wandered and found herself in another chamber.

Ailicec gasped after her shoulder was touched. She was pulled out of the chamber. She turned and saw King Kooh. His scowl caused her to gasp again. Ailicec shrieked another time. She ran into a worried Repsaj’s arms the minute he appeared.

‘’You harmed my wife?’’ Repsaj asked as he scowled at King Kooh.   
‘’I protected Ailicec,’’ King Kooh said. He frowned at Repsaj and Ailicec. He stepped to the side and revealed many cobras in the chamber. King Kooh heard Ailicec and Repsaj while they gasped. A smile replaced his frown after Repsaj apologized. His eyes became wide as soon as Repsaj and Ailicec stepped into another chamber. 

‘’Not the tarantula chamber!’’ King Kooh said. He heard Repsaj and Ailicec while they shrieked. A sheepish expression appeared on his face. *Ailicec and Repsaj will blame me for this* King Kooh thought.

 

The End


End file.
